twdharoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Kidston
Creation ' '''Amelie Kidston is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in 'The Walking Dead' roleplay series, started by Catlover618, damthegreat, and NightFuryBMM. Amelie was introduced in September 2015 on Roblox. She is portrayed by Eliza Taylor from ''CW's ''The 100. ''"Don't sell yourself short, buddy." Amelie, after ridiculing an annoying kid in Woodbury. 'Personality' Amelie is an intelligent, brave, and caring woman. She does everything to keep her loved ones safe. She is protective of her friends and shows her powerful side when defending them. Amelie's sarcasm and sense of humor often makes her come across as "rude". However, she is actually quite fun-loving and bright, and is shown to be an extremely capable survivor as proven with her skill with firearms and knives. Pre Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Amelie lived her life as a normal teenager. Most of her days were spent shopping, at school, or playing guitar. She was an only child, therefore the center to her parents life. Although Amelie has been through many difficulties (such as her Father suffering from cancer), she always had seemed to stay strong and rebound. Post Apocalypse From the start, Amelie was in no way, shape, or form to survive on her own. After leaving her parents, (who decided it be best to remain in a hospital in Atlanta due to her father's illness), things were not turning out the way she wanted it to be. She was on her own at that point, equipped by nature to forage for food. Soon enough, she discovers Woodbury, where a group of survivors were. At that moment, she realized the main threat was not so much the aftermath of the apocalypse itself, (be it zombie, radiation, or biological,) but from fellow humans. The challenges of simply trying to stay alive in a world where nothing was easily acquired was new to Amelie. In the midst of the outbreak, Amelie realizes that the world is a much bigger, scarier place than she ever imagined. Despite that, she learned to coexist with the people of Woodbury. She automatically befriended Harold Murlock , an ex-prisoner whose arrival bewildered the others. However, throughout the time she spent with Harold, she realized he wasn't as much of a threat as the others made him out to be. "Orange Peel" was the clever name Cole Douglas , one of the main characters, and Amelie had created. In return, he called Cole "Punkboy" due to his ridiculous hat and Amelie "Babysitter" due to how she took care of kids. Amelie eagerly took them in as friends, developing a family-like bond through the series.The three lived in Woodbury until it was swarmed by a horde of walkers, in which Harold was almost killed and most of the group was separated. Amelie suffered a great loss when Dean, a little boy from Woodbury, had disappeared when Walkers had raided the camp. Reluctantly, Dean had found a safe haven within one of the barns, but was only to be found tragically reanimated. Amelie stepped in and obligingly shot Dean when Cole refused to. She constantly looked out for the best interests of the group and became a strong contributor to her group after the attack on Woodbury. During their time at the Farm, Cole developed feelings for Amelie, wrote a note before they went back to Woodbury, and gave it to her. Surprisingly, Amelie felt the same, and the two began a relationship. Due to unfortunate events on the farm, the group decided to relocate to an overrun prison Harold had escaped from. There, they cleared out the Walkers and Harold began to be less feared by Amelie. The group made the prison as much of a home as they could. Nobody but Harold had ever been in these cells before, and most everyone was uncomfortable sleeping in such open spots. Still, they all slept well. Early one morning, Cole had just woken up, and he discovered one of the members of the group had gotten up much earlier than he had, so Cole decided to track him down and make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing. On his way through one of the cell blocks, the man knocked Cole out, tied him up, and shoved him under a bed and locked the door to the cell. Harold later found Cole and unlocked the cell door. He untied Cole and made sure he was okay. Cole decided the man was a threat to the group, but he didn't understand why. He wasn't sure why the man had done what he did, because he had been with the group for a while and didn't seem to have anything planned, but Cole decided he was a threat. Cole went and told the man that he had to leave, but he didn't listen, and tried to kill Cole, but Harold came and saved him. Harold tackled the threat, saving Cole, and locked him in the same cell Cole had been trapped in. One of the women in the group had a son, and the son went by to see the man. The man threatened to kill the kid if he didn't let him out, and so the boy ran back to his mother and told her what had happened. This lead to all of the women in the group deciding to leave. Amelie went as well, as she had been forced to come along by the other women who had decided Cole and Harold were threats. Amelie branched off to a campsite located on the side of a highway in Atlanta. However, the campsite was not safe for long. She then lead the group of women to safety to the same farm. This disheartened Cole, because he was worried he'd never see Amelie again. After the women leave, Harold starts drinking and starts wandering off, trying to find the women. He finally finds them at the Farm, and brings Cole to them. They reconnect with the women and decide to join them again. They lived at the Farm for a few months until walkers finally showed up. The group knew it was inevitable, but what they didn't know was that the undead are not the only threats they must face. All of the women went as far away from Atlanta as possible, Amelie went back to Woodbury, Cole was forced to run to Atlanta, and Harold went to King's County. Cole spotted Amelie on his way out of Atlanta after he was almost killed by a group of bandits, but he wasn't sure if it was really her, and decided to follow her. She lead him to Woodbury, and he lost her in the smoke. He thought he saw her head towards King's County, so he headed there and decided to raid the Police Station for weapons. Harold found Cole in the Police Station, and the two set out to find Amelie. Amelie had been locked in Woodbury's warehouse, which was later surrounded by walkers. Cole and Harold, along with a friend of Harold's named Nicholas, drove to Woodbury in a tank. They stopped a a few hundred feet from Woodbury, worried that a tank rolling up to the gates would make Amelie run off. They entered the town, only to find Amelie in the aforementioned warehouse, which walkers had now broken into. Harold, Cole, and Nicholas cleared out the walkers inside the warehouse, saving Amelie. Cole, having a strong desire to eat some chips, decided to leave the warehouse and go hunt for some chips inside of the town. Everyone else followed, and they encountered another group inside the gates of Woodbury whose men had stolen Nicholas' tank. The four survivors decided to leave, since the unnamed group had surely been there longer. They left Nicholas' tank as well, since the men of Woodbury had stolen it. Nicholas left them after Woodbury, having decided to search for an old friend during his short time at Woodbury. After the departure of Nicholas, the three survivors decided to head to a nearby "sanctuary" known as Terminus. What they didn't know was that Terminus was a large threat, a false haven filled with cannibals that cared nothing for the survival of others. The three survivors walked for days, stopping at small stores and neighborhoods along the way, until they finally reached Terminus. They noticed that the entire place was in shambles; buildings on fire, bullet holes everywhere, and undead roaming throughout the broken-down "sanctuary." They knew it was unsafe, and decided to leave. Soon enough, the citizens of Terminus that hadn't been killed started clearing the place of walkers, and so the three survivors decided to help them. With the help of Amelie, Cole, and Harold, the people of Terminus cleared the walkers. Instead of thanking Amelie, Cole, and Harold, the Termites began firing at them. The three were separated, forced to roam Terminus killing any threats quietly. They managed to clear most of them, but Cole was shot whilst fighting alongside Harold and Amelie. Though few Termites escaped, most were killed. Luckily, the bullet that hit Cole didn't hit anything, and there was an exit wound, so he survived the ordeal. Harold and Amelie helped get Cole to the Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta where there were multiple doctors and police officers. Amelie approached a walker inside the hospital, discovering that it was really her Father, who tragically had turned. Too shocked to handle the situation, she ran away. Cole was treated, and he lived on. Seeing her father in the condition he was in frightened her of the possibilities of losing Cole. Amelie got worried that Cole would die on her, and they didn't want to lose each other, so they both decided to end their relationship. "This apocalypse is not a time for relationships, its more about the importance of our lives-'' ''I… just don’t want to fall in love with you before its too late... And if.. if..” She’d start to cry. “You love someone, you have to let them go.” '' ''“So I’m letting you go... '''now'.” -Amelie, prior to ending the relationship.'' tumblr_o74ng80WKQ1txxqqpo6_250.gif tumblr_lyooheJNRx1qbr8cio1_250.gif Tumblr o9dvjbxMyu1tw5rq0o8 250.gif Tumblr o9dvjbxMyu1tw5rq0o5 250.gif When Cole had almost entirely recovered, Amelie decided to leave. She ran off to the Prison, where she discovered that a new group was living there. It wasn't long until Cole realized that she had left, he knew he had to find her. He and Harold began looking for her, eventually finding her at the Prison many days later. Cole and Harold tried to get her to come back with them, but before they can convince her, a group attacks the Prison and attracts walkers. Very few make it out of the Prison. Cole gets lost in the forest until he ends back up at Terminus, and turns back around. He has nowhere to go but Atlanta. He heads back to the city where he finds Amelie in a small house. They set out to find Harold together. They manage to find him at the wreckage of what used to be the Prison. They set out on the road and hear of a place in Virginia known as the Alexandria Safe Zone. Harold is against the idea, judging by what happened at Terminus, but Cole and Amelie know it's their only hope of survival. Harold accepts this fact as well, and the three decide to leave Atlanta and drive to Virginia. It'd been a year since the Prison Massacre when they finally reached Virginia. The first time they arrived at the Alexandria Safe Zone, they knew they finally had a place they could survive. Harold still had his doubts, but he trusted Cole and Amelie enough to know they know what they're doing. Tumblr obtc8sehef1vzlnkco1 250.gif|"The-I-Am-Silently-Judging-You-Face" Tumblr obtc8sehef1vzlnkco2 250.gif|A toast to the Apocalypse They live in Alexandria peacefully for a long time, but soon enough, a threat was discovered. The Wolves, a group of bandits, thieves, and killers who kill entire communities just to use their reanimated corpses, attacked the Safe Zone. A huge battle commenced, and the Alexandrians reigned victorius, but there were many casualties. Many of the Alexandrians, who weren't ready to fight, were killed. After the battle, Amelie, Cole and Harold went on a supply run in a truck provided by the Alexandrians. Harold was mostly concerned about ammo for the community, because he knew that soon enough something similar would happen, but Cole wanted to make sure the community had enough food to last the winter. On their hunt for supplies, they came across a group of bikers. The bikers stopped Harold, Amelie, and Cole, and commanded them to hand over the supplies they had found. They forced the three to give them the supplies and the truck, or else they'd have a "powerful enemy before them." This biker group was part of an even larger group known as the Saviors. Harold was resistant at first, but he knew what would happen if he didn't hand over what he had. Luckily, Cole didn't give them everything, for he had a few larger weapons hidden in the back of the truck. He grabbed Amelie and Harold and gave them both weapons. They took out the bikers and drove back to the Safe Zone, but this wasn't the only time they'd see the Saviors. Days later, the three ventured out once again, this time on foot, to search for more supplies. This time, they had been sent to find food and medicine. After a while of searching, the three came across a large quarry filled with walkers, more than they had ever faced. Luckily, the Quarry was blocked by multiple large eighteen-wheelers, so there was a low chance of a walker getting to them.